Can I have this dance
by mh10anthony
Summary: Hiccup hates dancing. And with the prosthetic, he despises dancing even more. But with one night, and a little bit of Astrid guidance; will his opinion on dancing change? Song-fic adapted from the song of the same title. Disclaimer: I do not own this song in any way.


**Well this fiction was a Merricup, the only one I've written unfortunately. And my mind said, 'Why leave out the Hicstrid fans for?' I thought about it and decided to translate it into Hicstrid.**

**I couldn't leave my Hicstrid readers in vain. **

* * *

He raises his sweaty hands, cupped with a goblet, to his cracked lips. He lids his eyes as the sweetish mead fills his mouth, surges of pleasure and lightheadedness electrocuting his body. He releases an odd snort. Finally he feels that lightheadedness, the feeling that he was so desperately trying to feel since he brought his first goblet of mead to his lips.

"I can see you finally reach your goal." Astrid said, grinning. "And it only took about ten glasses."

"I thought I'll probably drink the whole barrel of mead before I feel kinda tipsy." Astrid giggles, a few snorts between too. Hiccup couldn't help but smile. He had too. She had that sort of effect on him. Whenever they talk he smiled. Whenever they hold hands, stare, kiss... To think about it, any lease thing Astrid did he smiled. But, when he laid eyes on her that night, he didn't just smile. It was more like an open mouthed grin, while his eyes were filled with petrification

As he was hunched at a dark corner of the festival, he caught a scent of that familiar aroma that always lingered in the air whenever she was around. His eyes darted pass the vulgarities of the Vikings, dancing and drinking to their hearts content, passed the shady tables huddled at the end, passed the evenly cut grasses that plagued the ground, passed the bagpipes and flutes player and finally laid eyes on something that made him choked on his own breathe.

Dressed in a purple ankle length dress, hugging her upper body and enhancing her features, cheeks flushed with a pinch of red, lips parted was Astrid, a beauty unlike no other. She was breathing through gritted teeth, desperately trying not to aim an outburst at any pervert stares. Her eyes were scanning the room for that freckled face boy.

He just couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was just amazing.

They say the best thing is when you glance at your partner only to find out they are already staring. And Astrid agreed with that saying that same night. A smile grew on her face as she saw him, him of course smiling back like a boy who was given a toy. They were in some sort of state. Everyone else was oblivious to them. Astrid paid no attention to the three awestruck boys, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Fishlegs compliments. Those unfortunate lads didn't even had a glance. Her eyes were only fixed on one lad.

"What are you staring at?" Astrid scolded playfully.

Hiccup stood; a smirk on his face. "I'm please to meet your acquaintance milady. And I must say, you look rather pretty tonight." Astrid giggled.

"Stop flattering me Hicucp," she whispered, flushed face bowed.

"Okay. I can do anything for you" Astrid smirks, a mischievous plan forming.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"It's a shame, seeing this night go to waste. Everyone is dancing I mean. Why not-" Hiccup eyes widens as he realized what Astrid was hinting on.

"No! No! No no no. Please no."

"Ya said anything!" Astrid snaps.

"Um, anything meaning somethings and not all things. Um, You don't seriously think I meant um, every least thing in this world don't you?" Astrid posture said it all; her hands on her hips and eyes squinting give away the answers. Hiccup sighed. "Okay just one dance; just let me loosen all this." Hiccup gestured to his imaginary bulkiness.

Astrid chuckled, her mood evaporating as quickly as it came. "And how are you going to do that."

"With this." Hiccup says, raising a cup of mead.

"You have got to be kidding me," she groans.

And that was how there are here now, Astrid patiently waiting for Hiccup to be loosen. Both had offers from strangers and friends to accompany them as their dance partners but both politely refused, well Hiccup more politely than Astrid. Astrid just didn't felt right dancing with anyone else other than him while Hiccup just wasn't loosen yet.

"You ready for that dance yet?" Astrid asked hopefully.

"Just one dance."

"One dance, that'z all I'm asking." Astrid grabs his hands, pulls him up before his mind sways from the deal and drags him to the dance floor. Some who are still in their right minds makes way for the new couples while others paid no attention.

"Okay, so do I walk or something? Hiccup asked smugly. "Just know, if I fall or trip and break my nose; I'll never come to a festival."

Astrid cups his cheek and rests her other palm on his shoulder, her emerald green eyes staring at his, softly smiling. "Just follow me lead." She guides his hesitant palms to her waist, shivers running up her spine, rests her palm on his waist and finally interlacing their fingers.

"Astrid, I don't know if I can do this." Hiccup said panicky, beads of sweat visible on his forehead.

Astrid offered a reassuring cheeky smile. "Just follow my lead." she whispered.

_Take my hand_

_Take a breathe_

_Pull me close_

_And take one step_

Astrid takes her first step, Hiccup following a suit. His prosthetic creaks and squeaks as it lands on the dirt. He glances at Astrid who is still sending that adorable smile. Few more steps and he is lost. It is like a never ending nightmare of painful, clumsily and embarrassingly torture. His eyes trail downward as he sneaks a glance at Astrid's footwork. Astrid raises her hand, cups his cheek once more and guides his eyes to hers; where it belongs.

_Keep your eyes locked on mine and let the music be your guide_

_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_

_We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing where ever we go next)_

_It's like catching lightning_

_The chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million_

_The chance is a feeling_

_The way we do_

He starts getting it. His clumsily feet lands better. He has a boost of confidence as he returns Astrid's smile. With one swift motion he grips her waist, lifts her up and twirls. Astrid abruptly squeals as she was lifted off the ground. She wraps her hands around him even tighter. She doesn't give a damn who sees. All she wants is to send a message to everyone that he is hers.

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance? _

_Can I have this dance?_

Everyone halts their dance for a peak at the duo. Soon enough, a crowd forms and the two are the only one dancing, completely oblivious.

Astrid snaps out of her dilemma and peaks around. Her cheeks heats to a visible blush. She let go of Hiccup and tries to get away from the audience; but Hiccup grips her hand. He was just starting to enjoy the dance; no way is she going anywhere now.

_Take my hand_

_I'll take the lead_

_And every turn will be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid (afraid to fall)_

_You know I'll catch you through it all._

They regain their dance stands, Astrid nervous as she will entertain the crowd once more.

_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)_

_Cause my heart is where ever you are._

_It's like catching lightning,_

_The changes of finding someone like you._

_It's one in a million,_

_The change is a feeling,_

_The way you do._

_And with every step together,_

_We just keep on getting better._

_So can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

Hiccup leans in. Astrid eager lips meet his and a passionate kiss begins. The crowd cheers.

It turns out Hiccup likes dancing after all. After that night, he never missed an opportunity to dance with her.; for they truly felt as one whenever their feet were thrown into the forbidden dance of love. It was always different, the steps hard to master. But they always made quite a display. For two people madly in love, dancing was the expressing of their love. Complicated but yet filled with passion.

* * *

**I had fun translating this because I had chance to see some mistakes and correct it.**

**I might do another one with Shania twain when you kiss me.**

**Feel free to leave a review.**

**CYA **


End file.
